Quand Henry rencontre Sally
by Di-Bee
Summary: Après End of Nights 2 , les réactions et rapprochements au sein du Sanctuaire. Os Hurt/Comfort/Friendship


Titre : Quand Henry rencontre Sally

Auteur : DiBee

Fandom : Sanctuary

Résumé : après End of Nights (2), les réactions et rapprochements au sein du Sanctuaire. Os Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Spoiler : End of Nights, plus référence à Pavor Nocturnus (qui ne sont perceptibles que si l'on a vu l'épisode.)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : pas à moi pas de sous.

Note : écrit en pleine déprime. Ca faisait longtemps.

Le jeune informaticien ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il y avait à la fois tant à faire, et si peu qui puisse réparer la perte irréversible qu'ils venaient d'essuyer. Il venait de croiser Magnus, une vraie automate, qui s'était dirigée, le regard fixe, vers l'infirmerie, plus par habitude, sans doute, que par réelle décision. Il avait choisi d'ignorer les larmes, tracées en noir sur ses deux joues, et le sang qui lui coulait du bras, et avait lui aussi fixé son regard très loin, au delà des questions que personne n'irait leur poser. Le soudain calme qui résonnait dans le Sanctuaire ne disait rien qui vaille à personne, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Henry s'était retrouvé au seul endroit, où, peut-être, quelqu'un pouvait encore lui apporter quelque réconfort.

« Sally. » pensa-t-il en appliquant la paume contre la vitre de l'aquarium, dont il tâcha d'ignorer les traces qui le parsemaient et dont il préférait ignorer l'origine.

« Henry. » La simple pensée de la sirène semblait évoquer toutes les condoléances qui n'avaient plus de nom, et les sympathies sans visages. Elle était tout un symbole, l'un des derniers, car là où la cabale était passée ne restait que peu de résidents encore en vie, et les mieux portants étaient pour la plupart gravement blessés. Un triste constat auquel tout le monde s'accrochait : tant qu'il resterait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour lequel se battre, ils se battraient. Mais ce motto semblait avoir été suspendu à l'apparition, mais surtout la disparition d'Ashley. Quiconque ait été témoin de la seconde de lucidité de la jeune fille, que ce soit directement ou pas l'intermédiaire des caméras, avait vu un autre espoir périr, une amie avant une ennemie.

A présent, chacun errait sans but, cherchant à s'occuper pour effacer l'image des traits déformées de celle qui avait pour tous représenté la bonne humeur. Seule Kate n'en avait pas de souvenirs, et même elle semblait touchée par l'ambiance morne, et dénuée de la moindre once de vie. Les dents serrées, elle s'efforçait de ne secouer personne pour leur demander de se remettre au travail, de commencer la reconstruction maintenant qu'il semblait que toute menace avait bel et bien été anéantie. Elle aurait voulu faire valoir aux yeux de tous la victoire qui avait été la leur, mais savait que cette victoire n'était qu'en demi-teinte pour tous ceux qui y avaient participé, et qu'elle laisserait pour longtemps à chacun un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Te tuer à la tâche ne résoudra pas la situation. » La voix qui s'était élevée dans son dos l'avait faite sursauter, elle avait mis quelques secondes de trop à reconnaître la voix du vampire, grave, dans un registre qui ne lui seyait vraiment pas. Lui-même semblait totalement absorbé par son écran, tâchant visiblement de savoir où il avait échoué. Car, pour lui comme les autres, c'était un échec que cette dernière bataille. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand, après que la jeune femme se soit éloignée depuis un moment, Druitt entra dans la pièce, sans dire un mot.

« Tu devrais aller voir Helen. » venant du vampire, les mots surprirent John, qui ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que celui-ci le pousse à passer du temps avec la scientifique. Les circonstances, certes, faisaient que c'était lui le plus à même d'aller lui parler, mais il n'avait à cet instant pas envie d'entendre d'une autre bouche que la sienne les reproches qui tournaient et retournaient à l'infini sans jamais se réagencer dans son cerveau en ébullition. Il aurait voulu disparaître, loin, exprimer la rage qui l'avait envahie quelques instants auparavant, mais il se trouvait incapable du moindre mouvement, et ce encore moins envers son ex-fiancée. Il lui avait fait bien assez de mal comme ça, et malgré lui il ne pouvait cesser de penser que toute cette situation était sa faute. Il finit par répondre au vampire sur le même ton, prêt à faire une trêve dans leurs tentatives de s'égorger mutuellement le temps de trouver une façon de faire avec la situation qui s'imposait à eux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Je suis la dernière personne dont elle ait besoin, à un très mauvais moment. » Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis releva les yeux, et croisa le regard de l'autre rescapé des 'Five'. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : dans une situation comme celle-là, seul James aurait été en position d'aider leur plus vieille amie. Mais lui aussi s'était sacrifié pour la cause.

Will passa sans bruit devant la porte du laboratoire, surprenant le regard des deux hommes du coin de l'oeil sans chercher à y trouver de cause. Il avait ses propres démons, et savait que rien ne les apaiseraient. Ses pas le menèrent à l'infirmerie, d'où il vit sortir Big Foot, lui signifiant d'éviter de s'y aventurer. Le temps que la porte se referme, son regard avait capté l'image d'une Helen Magnus prostrée, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse qui lui semblait trembler même de là où il se tenait. L'image, aussi fugace eut-elle été, le frappa en plein coeur, et le regard de Big Foot lui assura, non pas que tout allait bien se passer, car une telle promesse aurait été stérile, mais qu'il s'assurerait de l'état de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Ce n'est pas que du thé, j'imagine ? » La question de Will resta en suspend, il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, et il continua son chemin dans la direction opposée, revenant à son point de départ. Il aperçut Henry, qui s'était laissé glisser le long de la paroi de l'aquarium, la main toujours posée sur le verre, les yeux rouges.

Henry avait Sally, Magnus avait Big Foot, Druitt, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, avait Tesla, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Will hésita un moment, puis se reprit ses déambulations, un but désormais plus clair en tête. Voir la peine des autres, il le savait, ne l'aiderait pas. Ce dont il avait besoin, dans l'immédiat, c'était d'occuper ses pensées, occuper ses mains ne serait-ce qu'à la nourriture des Nubbins, et arrêter le flot d'images ininterrompus qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Tous ces morts, toutes ces blessures, toute cette douleur. Tout ce vide. Il restait une personne qui semblait prête à le combler, et il irait l'y aider, aussi longtemps que ses jambes le porterait. Il restait beaucoup à faire, tout à refaire, mais brique après brique, il faudrait reconstruire ce monde de ruine. Et il voulait en faire partie, aussi douloureux cela se révélerait-il.


End file.
